


It's a Hard Knock Life

by Echo_XIII



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_XIII/pseuds/Echo_XIII
Summary: They fucked up and now Reyes was making them pay in the only way he knew how; making their lives miserable. As the old saying went, misery loves company and McCree was thanking whatever god there was that he wasn’t alone in this punishment. Genji had to suffer through it as well. Although the cyborg ninja seemed determined to complain about it until the end of time, muttering what the cowboy could only assume were curses in Japanese.Well, it certainly was a hard knock life.





	It's a Hard Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

> I put my music on shuffle and the first song to come on was "It's a Hard Knock Life" from Annie and thus this fic was born. I hope you enjoy it~

The mission had been a success. However, everything that could go wrong had gone wrong and royally so. All the hostages were alive, injured, but alive. The building had been destroyed and the terrorists had escaped. Okay, so McCree and Genji had convinced Reyes that it had been a success. The main focus of the mission had been to rescue the hostages. So what if they were supposed to capture or kill the terrorists? 

 

They fucked up and now Reyes was making them pay in the only way he knew how; making their lives miserable. As the old saying went, misery loves company and McCree was thanking whatever god there was that he wasn’t alone in this punishment. Genji had to suffer through it as well. Although the cyborg ninja seemed determined to complain about it until the end of time, muttering what the cowboy could only assume were curses in japanese. 

 

Well, it certainly was a hard knock life.

 

Sighing, McCree ran a hand through his hair. He still wasn’t sure if he hated the punishment more or the fact that Reyes had confiscated his hat. Shaking his head, he placed the mop in his hand back in the bucket of water before lifting it back out to continue mopping the hallway. If one thing could be said about Reyes it was that he never failed to come up with interesting forms of punishments for failing missions. Of course, they had only started to become really creative after he had been recruited according to several vetan members of Blackwatch.

 

Not only were they subjected to sleeping in sleeping bags in the Blackwatch common room, but they were currently being forced to mop the several floors that Blackwatch had claimed. McCree had yet to decide if mopping the floors the old fashion way was bad or if it was the fact that Reyes was blasting  _ “It’s a Hard Knock Life”  _ on repeat over the speakers.

 

Actually, it might be the song at this point. McCree had found himself starting to hum along to it after the hundredth time it played. Needless to say he was ready to thrown in the towel that the girls kept singing about. However, he was fairly certain Reyes would murder him in his sleep if he did that.

 

That didn’t stop him from imaging Genji stabbing Reyes with a safety pin. The cyborg ninja could make anything in his hands a weapon after all.

 

By the time McCree and Genji were mopping in the same area, several hours had passed and they were finally on the last section that needed to be moped. Genji’s grumbling in Japanese had finally stopped and he seemed to have calmed down from when they started. Of course, it might have just been the fact that the two of them had started to sing along as  _ “It’s a Hard Knock Life” _ continued to play on the speakers. 

 

The moment Genji’s mop moved over the last unclean part of the floor, the song stopped playing and the two Blackwatch agents hollered in relief. Sharing a look, McCree grinned as Genji nodded his head. They were done. Or rather they were done with this portion of their punishment. There was no telling what else their beloved commander had in store for them next. It was as McCree and Genji admired their hard work that Reyes appeared around the corner heading right for them. McCree’s hat sat on his head where his typical black beanie usually sat.

 

“About time you two little shits finished.”

 

McCree grinned at it him and if Genji didn’t have his visor on Reyes was sure he would see the same grin on his face. The two of them were going to give him a headache that Angela wouldn’t be able to cure.

 

“We love you Commander Reyes!”


End file.
